Found
by It's Just Zoe
Summary: "Woody's heart would've stopped if he had one. Bo." Woody/Bo


"Vroom. V_rrrrr_oooom. Vroom. EHHHH." Bonnie made sounds as she drove Woody around wildly in her toy car. "Honk! Honk! Move out of the way!"

She had left Trixie on the street, but it seemed she didn't want to move her. Bonnie turned the head of the dinosaur lazily towards them.

"_I said move out of the way!_" Bonnie said again in her Woody voice, she then moved Trixie's head to the ground, pretending that she was eating grass.

"EHHHHHH!" Bonnie squealed as she slammed the car against the dinosaur, sending Trixie flying to the side. "HIT AND RUN!"

"AHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed, running to pick up Jessie so she could speak, "THE SHERIFF'S GONE BONKERS!"

She let go of Jessie and took Buzz off of the bed, scanning the room for her cop car, a pink Barbie car with little paper sirens she drew taped on to the top.

"WEEEE OOOOO WEEEEE OOOOO WEEEEE OOOOOO!" Bonnie sang as she put Buzz into the car, and he and Woody started a wild chase.

Woody zoomed forward, then to the left, back to the right, went forward more, ad then a violent turn to the right just before he would've gone out the door. Buzz made the turn at the wrong time and ended up going out of the door and smashing into the hallway wall, before toppling down the stairs.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Bonnie giggled, and then seemed to notice something, talking in Woody's voice again, "Drat. My hat must've fallen off."

He stopped the car and hopped out, jumping over the door, and walked lazily to get his hat, thinking nobody would do anything. He picked up his hat and put it on his head, a lazy smirk on his painted on face. Then BAM! Slinky was wrapped around him, holding him hostage and Buzz was pointing his laser between his eyebrows.

Bonnie put on her best Buzz voice, a deep, scary voice, "Surrender or meet your doom."

Woody laughed it off, "Wow Buzz, you made it back up those stairs fast, have you been working out?"

Buzz was silent for a moment, "Take him to jail."

Hamm arrived in the cop car to pick him up, stuffing Woody into the back seat.

Bonnie drove them to the other side of the room, where a crate like the ones at the daycare were. She emptied it, inside were a bunch of stickers, pencils, crayons, and erasers, and sat Woody down before placing it upside down on Woody.

Buzz walked up casually, running his fingers along the bars, "You know Sherrif, it doesn't have to be like this. Tell us where you put Mr. Potato Head and… we'll let you go, free of charge." He crossed his fingers behind his back, and Slinky and Hamm snickered quietly.

Woody stayed silent. You could hear a pin drop as Buzz glared at him.

"TELL US WHERE MR. POTATO HEAD IS." He shouted.

Woody smirked slowly, "No."

Buzz let out a long breath and then turned away, talking to Slinky and Hamm, "He's not going to tell me, we need somebody wh-"

"Oh!" Bonnie interupted herself speaking as Buzz with her own voice, dropping all of the toys in their places and running downstairs.

The toys whispered confusedly, what was Bonnie doing?

A moment later you could hear Bonnie talking from downstairs, "Please Mum, I promise I won't break her, can I please play with her?"

The mother sighed, "Sure honey, but if you break her you're grounded."

Bonnie squealed, "YES! Thanks Mum, I won't."

And then she was running back up the stairs, something shiny and white and porcelain in her hand.

Woody's heart would've stopped if he had one. _Bo_.

Bonnie sat down again, but this time left Buzz to the side, taking Bo to talk to Woody. Meanwhile, Woody's breathing was getting faster.

"Sheriff, it's been a _long_ time," Bonnie said in "Bo's voice." The doll winked at him and his breathing stopped altogether.

Bonnie made Bo step closer, "Now, Woody, where is Mr. Potato Head?"

Woody gulped, and said quickly, "He's in the bathroom, trapped in the cupboards."

Bo Peep smiled, "Thanks Woody, you've been a doll."

Bonnie walked off with Buzz and the others to fetch Mr. Potato Head and Bo's masked composure finally fell away, "Oh, Woody, I've missed you so-" She stopped to shower kisses all over his face, "So much."

Woody was grinning, "But how did you get here?"

"Bonnie's mother was the one who bought me from the yardsale, she kept me up on a shelf downstairs, she kept saying to Bonnie that she could play with me when she's older, I guess that's now."

She was leaning in to kiss Woody again, when they head footsteps, Bo stepped back to her original position.

Bonnie played with them for hours straight, but all Woody could pay attention to was Bo, his eyes stayed locked with hers and every now and then she would wink or smile gracefully.

"Bonnie, it's time for bed, hon." Her mother's voice echoed through the room.

"Alright Mum!" Bonnie shouted back and rushed off to brush her teeth.

All of the toys rushed up to Bo, asking questions and introducing themselves. Woody stood off a little bit to the side, smiling.

Bonnie skipped back into the room and all the toys froze. She frowned at them for a moment, and then shrugged, picking up Mr. Pricklepants to go to bed. She alternated between all of them.

Everybody left Bo alone, going off quietly to their respective places. Except Woody, he walked towards her, a smile gracing his face, his head cocked a bit to the side. "Would you like to go for a walk, M'lady?" He asked with a small bow.

"Of course, I'd love to." She courtesied and Woody took her hand, leading her to the window.

"How-" Bo started with a confused expression but Woody cut her off.

"Oh, Bonnie's room is only on the second floor, it's not much of a drop."

Bo stared at him with wide eyes. Woody laughed, "I'm just kidding, there's a rope."

Bo sighed with relief, her eyes returning to normal size as she watched Woody grab on to the rope and start to slide down, "Be careful!" She whispered.

He nodded and then slid down quickly the rest of the rope.

"C'mon, you can go now, I'll catch you." Woody's voice trailed up. She couldn't even see the ground in the dark, nonetheless him. She let out a deep breath and slid down, to be caught by Woody at the bottom as promised.

They walked to the garden, holding hands and whispering words. But they didn't walk much after that. If somebody were to look in the garden that night, they would see two toys, holding eachother in the moonlight.


End file.
